Operation: Spread the Spirit
by Yuubou
Summary: Determined to spread the spirit, Andrew takes on the mission of throwing the best Christmas party ever-hoping to snap Darien out of his funk as well. Only one prob: he's gotta find a way to get Darien to go. When Serena ends up owing him a big favor, he d
1. I Make a Mess and Get into Another

AN: This should be a fun little comedy/ romance   
for you. Please e-mail all Comments, Questions,   
Ideas, and Flames I say all e-mail is good, hehehe   
to yuubou_san@yahoo.com  
  
I'll be waiting for you minna-chan!! And the more I   
get the faster I'll finish this puppy, so maybe it'll   
even be done by Christmas break - wow, that would   
be cool, ne? Like an extra present for ya?  
  
I don't have much else to say, but I'm in a wacky   
mood so I will tell you one fun fact that I know.   
Most people who have, err, suffered, spontaneous   
human combustion that's when a person bursts   
into flame for no apparent reason are wearing   
fuzzy slippers when they do. Just thought you   
should know, just in case. And no, I do not know   
anyone who has done this.  
Oh, and one word - learn it, love it, live it:  
TANUKI (a Japanese good luck badger)  
hehehe sorry - inside joke - I fell in love w/the   
little buggers.  
  
Teaser: Determined to spread the spirit, Andrew   
takes on the mission of throwing the best Christmas   
party ever. Darien seems even more depressed than   
usual, and Andrew is sure that a quality Christmas   
party is just what he needs to snap out of his funk.   
Only one problem: he's gotta find a way to get   
Darien to actually go, so when Serena ends up   
owing him a big favor, he decides she's the perfect   
girl for the job!  
  
*While this epic tale belongs to me, Sailor Moon   
and all her chums are property of Naoko-chan.   
Sniff. Sniff. My shrink makes me say that   
everyday - he thinks that by saying it, one day I'll   
actually believe it. Yah, I think he's pretty stupid   
too. He obviously has never seen even one episode   
or manga.*   
  
Operation: Spread the Spirit  
Prologue: I Make a Mess and Get into Another  
by Yuubou-san  
Rated: G  
e-mail: yuubou_san@yahoo.com  
  
  
**********The Crown Arcade**********  
  
Andrew wiped down the arcade counter in an effort   
to watch his friend nonchalantly. Darien seemed   
depressed, he decided as he watched his best friend   
furrow his brow at some obviously difficult passage   
in his textbook (it had to be difficult if Darien   
furrowed his brow at it).  
  
"What is it Andrew?" Darien queried without   
bothering to look up. He squinted his eyes again,   
angry at himself for his vanity and his own refusal   
to wear his reading glasses in public. He didn't   
think even Andrew knew that he wore them.  
  
"What's . . .what?" Andrew asked back. Confusion   
always is the best plan in times of crisis.  
  
"You've been staring at me for the last five   
minutes."  
  
"Uhh, no I haven't. Don't be so vain, Darien, not   
everyone is as enthralled with your looks as you   
are." AN: oh, yes they are! Andrew gave himself   
a pat on the back for that one - he definitely got him   
there.  
  
"Ouch." Darien looked up alarmed. Am I that   
transparent? Andrew gave him a smile to tell him   
that he had just been joking. "Very funny,   
Andrew." He stood up. "I. . .can't concentrate   
here. I'm going to go back to my apartment to   
study."  
  
"Study? Darien, you really gotta kick back more.   
Even Serena's friend Amy works less than you do!   
Look, I'll only forgive you if you come to that   
Christmas party I was telling you about. . ."  
  
"It's not really my scene. . ."  
  
"Oh, come on, Darien! I know you're no social   
butterfly-"  
  
"Yeah, you reserve that title."  
  
"-BUT crawling out of your cave every now and   
then can't hurt either. It'll be fun!!"  
  
"I don't think so, I'd rather stay in my cave, thank   
you very much."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "I don't know Darien, you   
shelter yourself too much. I only wish I could cheer   
you up. The only person who seems to be able to   
bring a smile to your face at all is Serena, and that's   
usually because you're laughing at her. . ."  
  
  
Meanwhile. . .   
**********The Park**********  
  
"OH. . .THE. . .GODS!!"  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut. . .  
  
Bad idea when you're on wheels I pop them   
back open.  
  
My life flashes before my very eyes.  
  
Then, only one thought occupies my mind.  
  
"Why the hell did I allow Lita to talk me into   
this?!!!"  
  
I should have known this was a bad idea from the   
start. I mean, I crash into things when I'm on foot.   
Adding wheels only makes you go faster, thus   
rendering the crash more painful - definitely _not_   
helpful. But then Lita got all starry eyed and bubbly   
as she told me about her big plan and how she was   
going to solve my punctuality problem. I should   
have just told her right then and there that it wasn't   
a problem, but merely one of the cute quirks that   
make up my charming personality. But noooo, I   
had to be all nice and actually give her plan a shot.   
I am too good a friend, I'm telling you.  
  
"Wheels," she said. I should have run right then.   
"All you gotta do is learn how, and then you're set   
for life! We have to start now, before the ground   
starts icing over and snow falls. And don't worry   
about falling - they have protective gear for that."   
  
Yeah, they have protective gear for a reason - they   
are necessary for even non-clutz prone people.   
Besides, helmets, elbow pads, knee pads don't stop   
it from hurting completely.  
  
How did I get here, you ask?  
  
Well, I had just completed putting on my elbow   
pads, my kneepads, and my rollerblades and was   
about to put on my helmet when Lita rolled up to   
me.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," I answered. I was, however, slightly   
preoccupied at the moment. I was trying to figure   
out how to put the helmet on over my usual   
hairstyle as I stood up. . .  
  
. . .so I didn't see it coming.  
  
"That's my girl!" Lita exclaimed excitedly as she   
::cough:: enthusiastically slapped me on the back -   
which sent me flying, as well as my helmet.   
Unfortunately we flew in two separate directions -   
and my helmet got to head toward the ::nice::   
::safe:: blacktop where we had planned to skate,   
whereas I got to go toward the very ::mean::   
::scary:: street, which headed in no real direction but   
down.  
  
You know, I never really fantasized about flying -   
the weightless feeling, the wind in your face, your   
hair billowing behind you - it never really piqued   
my interest. I guess I always figured that sort of   
dream was unrealistic. The idea didn't even cross   
my mind before, of course, I was hurtling down a   
very steep hill at about, I don't know, 500 km/hr.   
And although the feeling of flying is actually quite   
pleasant - I was even contemplating getting a   
motorbike after this (after I passed one - the guy   
seemed a bit surprised when I waved to him) - the   
most tangible thought in my head was - I don't   
know how to stop. We really should have gone   
over that before I even stood up from the bench.   
  
Then it hit me - literally.  
  
I think it was a bird.  
  
Don't worry though, I think its okay.  
  
Amy told me once that when one's adrenaline kicks   
in (mine did about 2 seconds after takeoff)   
everything seems to speed up. How did I   
remember that? Oh. Yay. I really hoped that this   
ride would seem FASTER. I'm really glad someone   
up there is looking out for me. I really hope you   
feel the sarcasm dripping down this page, because   
I'm really laying it on thick.  
  
Then I realized where exactly I was headed.  
  
The Crown Arcade.  
  
The doors automatically opened for me - how sweet   
- and I flew right in. One very deft customer dived   
out of the way, but Lizzy, who was carrying a tray   
of some very delicious desserts - including two   
double fudge sundaes and a thick chocolate   
milkshake - hey! Don't look at me like that - flying   
is very energy consuming and I was hungry!, well,   
Lizzy wasn't so deft. She took a hit, and her tray   
went flying. Needless to say, she wasn't wearing   
protective gear, which I felt very bad about. But the   
story does not end there my friends, nope, wasn't   
that lucky. The flying milkshake landed on the back   
of the new Sailor V game (you know - the wires part   
- heh, what good luck I have) while I finally figured  
out how to stop the darn wheels, slowed down to a   
stop, windmilled, and then fell, and landed on top   
of none other than Darien Chiba. Yes, full length.  
  
Oh! Don't worry folks. That's not all that   
happened.  
  
I heard a spark, and then, well, hehehe, the new   
Sailor V game caught on fire. I guess when the   
milkshake landed on the wires, it caused some sort   
of malfunction - I don't know, you'd have to ask   
Amy or Melvin for the particulars (and be ready for   
a _long_ story ::yawn:: you get the point.)   
  
Anyway, in the end it was the same.  
  
Crackle, crackle. Pop, pop.  
  
Mina was the first to keep her head and grab the fire   
extinguisher. Only, you know Mina. In the end, the   
fire, thankfully, didn't spread, but everyone in the   
store ::except:: Mina ended up as white as   
snowmen.  
  
"Heh, heh. . .uh, whoops?" Mina broke the stunned   
silence. She slyly put the fire extinguisher down   
and edged away from it.  
  
Boy I felt awful.  
  
I think, however, Andrew felt worse. I swear I saw   
tears. He was, after all, responsible for the arcade,   
and that game was pretty new. Both Darien and I   
managed to scramble to our feet, but I forgot that I   
was still on wheels, and well, I windmilled once   
more and we landed on the floor once again.   
  
Yes, full length. This was really getting old.   
  
Damn rollerblades.  
  
Before I did anything else, I took them off. I   
realized that I don't mind being late - at least it   
doesn't endanger lives. I'll have to remember that   
the next time my friends get a plan in their heads.  
  
Darien of course, had a snappy comment to make,   
after he stopped laughing. "Hurricane Serena   
strikes again! You out did yourself this time,   
Meatball Head." I had an incredible urge to smack   
that smirk off of his face. The only thing that   
stopped me, other than the height difference, was   
the fact that he was completely right. I satisfied   
myself by just sticking out my tongue at him. His   
smirk did drop off, however, when he saw   
Andrew's expression.  
  
Mine did too. It had turned from sad to, I don't   
know how to describe it, but let me just say that it   
disturbed me and made some of the littler kids cry.   
The fact that it was bright red with white foamy   
poke-a-dots and two glittering, angry, green eyes   
sort of made it seem, well, really, really, scary. He   
also had, what appeared to be two white foamy   
horns on the top of his head to complete the picture.   
He ran a hand through his hair which obliterated   
that idea, but I was definitely more scared right now   
than when I had been hurtling down that cliff of a   
hill earlier.  
  
After surveying the damage, Andrew simply looked   
at me and uttered, "Serena, you owe me big time."   
  
That's my friend Andrew. He's usually much nicer.   
His family owns the arcade, and he works there to   
save up for school - he wants to be a doctor. He's   
gorgeous, too, - blond hair, sparkling green eyes,   
normal height for a guy, and looks awfully cute in   
an apron. But he's taken. sigh, all the good ones   
seem to be. He has a beautiful girlfriend named   
Rita, who's a year older than him. I used to have a   
major crush on him, and would swoon whenever I   
saw him, which was, like, everyday, seeing as the   
arcade was my favorite hangout. But I got over that   
a long time ago. He's ~wicked~ cool AN: hehehe   
- Boston slang goes all the way!! Things I learned   
over the past month; if you live in great lakes area,   
substitute "supa" for wicked, if you live in Cali,   
substitute "hella" for it. I guess its a cool way of   
saying very. and a great listener. He's sort of   
become like an older brother to me, lately, which is   
why I felt really bad about what had happened. I   
owed him big time, and I was determined to make it   
up to him.  
  
Lita arrived, took one look at the scene and   
courageously bounded over to Mina.  
  
"Okay, Mina. It looks like its just you and me." She   
began, shouting. "Alright Nega-creep!! Where are   
you? You can't turn MY friends into Abominable   
Snow men and get away with it!!! Show your face,   
coward! On behalf of -"  
  
Mina clamped her hand over Lita's mouth and   
loudly whispered, "Ut-I-ou!!-Er's-no-ega-onsta-  
ear!"  
  
Lita gave her a very puzzled look and let out a very   
muffled, "mfhuh?"  
  
Mina let out a cry of exasperation. Amy cut in and   
repeated more clearly, "She said, cut it out, there's   
no nega-monster here."  
  
Lita's forehead wrinkled as she understood that she   
almost let everyone know that she was Sailor   
Jupiter. "Oh, thanks. . . Wait - then how did it snow   
in here?" She gave a pointed look at Amy, the scout   
of ice, who pointed at Minako, who pointed at me,   
who pointed at the roller blades, and then tossed   
them to her.   
  
"Keep `em. I like being late." I told her. Then I   
smiled and let her I was all right, for the time being.  
  
"Oh. . ." was all she could muster, although her   
eyebrows were raised rather high and her mouth   
kept on twitching into a smile.  
  
I could tell she was holding back laughter on behalf   
of Andrew, who seemed devastated. She and the   
other girls - Mina, Rei, and Amy, offered to help   
clean up, and were chattering in a booth. Once we   
stepped into the lounge I heard the laughter like they   
were right next to me. I'm sure it would have been   
really fun to watch, but living it. . .  
  
"Look, Andrew. . .I'm really sorry. I'll pay you   
back for the damage." I mentally surveyed the   
damage and sucked in my breath. "Uhhh. . .you're   
not going to charge interest, right? It could take a   
while." My allowance was still pretty pitiful.   
"Maybe I could work it off?"  
  
Andrew grimaced. "Somehow, I think that'll make   
it worse."  
  
"Oh." I swallowed. He was right, I knew. I'd tried   
helping out at the Crown before, but it inevitably   
ended in something breaking, scalding, etc. In fact,   
the only good memory I have of that is accidentally   
dumping a sundae on Darien's pants, although,   
Andrew didn't look at it the same way. I was a   
clutz. This, I know, but it still hurts when people   
point it out. I guess that's when I started to cry. I   
wasn't being a drama queen, either. I really wanted   
to atone for what I'd done, and Andrew was   
effectively smashing all efforts on my part to do so,   
no matter how realistically he'd been thinking.  
  
We were in the employee's lounge, at the moment.   
Before we had gone in to discuss, err, particulars,   
Darien had left, muttering to himself about peace,   
quiet, coffee. . .I don't know, that guy is weird. I   
mean, he'll wear a black turtleneck with black   
pants. Who does that, anyway?  
  
My crying soon subsided - I don't think Andrew had   
even noticed, luckily (he was used to it with me). I   
glanced up and saw the brooding look on Andrew's   
face. This was serious. "I'm really sorry, Andrew.   
If you want. . ." I took a deep breath, ready to give   
everything to atone for all past events, "I'll never   
come here again, err, on purpose, so you'll never   
have to worry about my clutz attacks ever again."  
  
"No! Serena - you bring a light to this place that   
everyone would miss if you stopped coming." He   
winked at me, now ready to play big brother and   
make me feel better. I told you he was usually a lot   
nicer, didn't I? I managed a smile for him.  
  
"I'm glad I could cheer you up." Then Andrew's   
face scrunched up a bit in thought, as if the   
comment had brought him back to some earlier   
conversation or memory. . .  
  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when he got the   
look.  
  
The look that told me I was worse than dead. The   
look that said, "I'm a good friend with good   
intentions and a great idea." The exact same look   
Lita had gotten earlier this morning. I really wanted   
to shout what was going through my head at the   
moment - namely "No no no no no NO!!!" but I   
kept my cool, resigned to the fact that I did owe the   
man big time.  
  
"Now, Serena. You know you owe me big time. . ."   
Told you so. "And I'm happy to say that I've   
decided you don't have to pay me back in cash, but   
you can do it in favors! One big favor, actually!   
Your mission is to make sure Darien gets in the   
holiday spirit, goes to the big Christmas party and   
has a good time!!! If you succeed, we can call it   
even, ok?"  
  
My head fell down and I sweatdropped. Andrew   
waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me   
out of it. I took a deep breath when I realized I was   
seriously considering going along with this plan.   
With my track record, you'd think I'd learn. I mean,   
Lita's plan only tried to kill me, quick and relatively   
painlessly, but Andrew's plan would slowly torture   
me, little by little to insanity. I immediately wished   
he had asked me to go rollerblading down the hill   
again!! It was much better than spending time with   
your worst enemy who teased you endlessly and   
always looked perfect doing it! But it was this, or,   
never having any money to play Sailor V games   
ever again. With that realization, the words   
sputtered from my mouth (almost involuntarily.)   
"Uh, uh, uh, ok. I'll do it."  
  
"Great!" Andrew actually leaped into the air in   
jubilation, fist moving up while he spun in a   
complete circle. "I know we can cheer up Darien!   
He never comes to any parties, but I'm sure that if   
he just tried it he'd have a good time!"  
  
"Wait, he's never gone to a party before?"  
  
"No, I ask him to come with me every holiday, but   
he always refuses. He's always been more of the   
type who has a few close friends and that's it.   
Which is fine, but I bet if he just gave this a try,   
he'd find he'd have a better time than he'd think.   
Even better, you're just the person who can make   
sure that he does!! You're so cheerful, I'm sure you   
can spread the spirit! I mean, look at your   
relationship with Raye - you got past her barriers,   
and now you two are as close as sisters!"  
  
Andrew was getting a glazed look in his eyes, I   
noticed with shock. He got all starry eyed, and I   
knew I couldn't let him down.  
  
"Yeah, it's a perfect plan Andrew." I told him   
supportively as I gently squeezed his shoulder.   
  
I turned to leave and had almost reached the door   
when he added, "Yeah, oh and don't worry - I'll   
help!"  
  
I mentally groaned.  
  
  
***********************  
***********************  
  
AN: What'd you think?  
I'm hungry for feedback - so throw some chocolate   
syrup and sprinkles on an e-mail and send it my   
way. no whip cream, please.  
Quickly, before I go completely crazy!!  
Ja'  
yuu  
yuubou_san@yahoo.com  
  



	2. I Set Out to Decorate- and End Up Buying...

AN: First off, thank you to all the people who   
e-mailed me! Thank you to all those fanfic writers   
out there as well who work so hard to give us   
quality Sailor Moon action for free!   
Oh, and I officially dedicate this chapter to Sailor   
Coruscant, who helped me come up with a movie   
for them to watch!! So thank you all, and Merry   
Christmas!!  
giggle I sound like a Disney movie. . .  
Anyway, I hope you all like this next chapter - and   
all email is welcome - that means:  
Praise of course  
Comments why not?  
Questions I know I'm strange, so if you don't get   
something, maybe I can clear it up  
Ideas ohh! my favorite!! A girl needs inspiration,   
no?  
Flames what the heck, why not?  
thanks guys  
ja'  
yuu  
  
Operation: Spread the Spirit  
Chapter 1: I Set Out to Decorate-   
and End Up Buying Eggnog  
by Yuubou-san  
e-mail: yuubou_san@yahoo.com  
  
  
We returned to the main arcade room, and Andrew   
had me stand by the door and apologize to everyone   
as they left, while handing out free coupons. He has   
good business sense, Andrew does. I think Andrew   
thought it a slight bonus that this was only more   
humiliation for me. I guess it was all in good fun   
any way.  
  
While helping Andrew, Lizzy, and the scouts clean   
up the extinguisher foam, I tried to think up a good   
way of getting Darien to go to that party. I only had   
a week to convince him, which I thought was kind   
of unfair seeing as Andrew had had the length of   
their entire friendship to come up with plans to get   
him to be even slightly social, and all those plans   
had failed miserably. Well, I was the leader of the   
scouts, wasn't I? I could come up with a plan if I   
put my mind to it. . .  
  
Amy was the first to break my concentration.   
"Serena, you look pretty deep in thought."  
  
"Yeh." I agreed.  
  
"Anything we can help with?" Lita joined in. I   
turned startled eyes to Andrew, and he nodded his   
head in approval. Good, so I didn't have to do this   
all by myself.  
  
"Well, I promised Andrew that I'd pay him back by   
getting Darien into the spirit of Christmas and   
Winter holiday. I have to get him to go that huge   
party, and he has to enjoy himself. . ."  
  
"Wow, that's a big task." Mina remarked.  
  
Yeah - to get Darien to loosen up and enjoy himself   
seemed impossible, but I kept that fact to myself,   
acutely aware of Andrew's presence.  
  
Raye, thankfully, put her two cents in, ticking the   
points off on her fingers. "Not really, Serena. All   
you have to do is trip on your hair, stuff your face   
and make a general fool of yourself often enough to   
keep him amused. It should come naturally to you."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at Raye.  
  
Thspppppps!!!!  
  
She deigned the appropriate response of:  
  
Thssssssssspts!!!  
  
You get the picture. The war died down after a   
while I had to stop because my tongue was numb   
and pretty soon we were done cleaning up the   
arcade.  
  
The girls wished me luck on my mission and   
promised to be there if I needed them before   
leaving. I stayed behind with Andrew, who had   
grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down   
some basic things about Darien that would help me,   
he said.  
  
He handed me the paper after a moment, and I   
quickly scanned it - Darien's phone number and   
address, his favorite things - I was surprised that   
Physics books weren't listed, but roses were, which,   
I guess, was even more surprising - along with his   
basic daily routine/schedule.   
  
After noticing that he jogs in the early morning, I   
felt fear grip my heart intensely as I realized that   
this scheme just may involve me getting up early. .   
.NO, I would NOT let that happen. My heartbeat   
slowly returned to normal after I made my silent   
vow.  
  
"Maybe you should go over there now, and tell him   
that I made you apologized to every patron in the   
arcade - and since he wasn't there. . ." Andrew   
supplied.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the picture. I'm on it, there,   
Commando. .."  
  
Andrew gave me a wry grin in return. I paused by   
the doors and gave Andrew a sunny goodbye smile   
and wave before I left. He smiled back warmly, and   
I felt relieved to know that we were cool.  
  
I looked down at the paper and made my way to   
Darien's place.   
  
I entered the building, slipping in after another   
person used their key, not wanting to buzz him so I   
could keep the element of surprise. I bravely   
stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for   
the tenth floor. I fidgeted nervously while the   
elevator made its way up slowly. Finally, the   
elevator stopped and both the lady who had opened   
the door up and I stepped off. I quick located   
Apartment C and knocked quickly.  
  
A big man clad in only ugly purple and green plaid   
pants and a wife beater tee shirt answered the door.   
He checked me up and down to my displeasure, and   
then nodded his greasy head up and down and asked   
me, "How YOU doing, baby?" He then turned back   
toward the apartment and shouted inside, "Hey guys   
they sent us a good one this time!!"  
  
"Oh the GODS!" I couldn't help but utter in horror.   
I didn't even want to know what he was talking   
about. Before he swung his head back to me, I ran   
off back to the elevator. It turns out all this Sailor   
Moon business has paid off - the man never even   
saw me leave, I was that quick.  
  
Back at the elevator, I realized I had gotten off at the   
wrong floor - the eighth. In I went, and arrived two   
floors later and a few quick steps to Apartment C.   
Again I knocked after offering a quick prayer that   
Darien wasn't expecting anything like _that_  
  
The door swung open after a few minutes. There   
stood Darien, looking as handsome as ever.   
  
"Meatball Head?" he questioned with a puzzled   
look on his face.  
  
Uhh, ::cough:: I meant, as annoying as ever.  
  
He was wearing wire rimmed reading glasses, and I   
had to admit they made him look adorable. They   
slid farther down his nose, and instead of moving   
them back up, he took them off and clipped them on   
his breast pocket. He seemed to redden slightly at   
the thought of me catching him with them.  
  
When he raised his eyebrow I snapped out of my   
drooling session. Embarrassed, I let my anger get   
away with me - as it always seems to do when I'm   
around him - and I snapped, "Don't call me that!!"  
  
He sighed. "Fine. Does this little visit of yours   
have a point? What, you weren't happy with just   
trashing the arcade, you wanted to trash my   
apartment too?" I remained speechless for a bit and   
involuntarily clenched my fists, trying desperately   
not to blow my top.   
  
He waved his hand in front of my face, mistakenly   
believing I was daydreaming. "Hello? Earth to   
Hurricane Serena?"  
  
"You are impossible, you know that?" I snapped at   
him. "Look, it was hard enough for me to come   
here, you could at least help me out a little bit, ok?"  
  
He seemed to consider that for a moment, and then   
nodded his head yes. It seemed like he was taking   
the wise road by not saying anything.  
  
"All right. I had to come here because. . . Andrew   
is making me apologize to all the arcade patrons   
because of the, umm, incident, and well, you left   
before I could say anything to you. . ."  
  
Darien glowered - he was just loving this, wasn't   
he?  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Are you going to say it or not?"  
  
Apparently my little spiel was not enough for him.   
He was really going to make me go through with   
this, huh?  
  
"So. . ." I broke down, hanging my head and said,   
"I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I might have   
caused you. Happy?"  
  
He seemed to consider it for a moment. "Well. . ."   
He began.  
  
I squinted my eyes cynically and stuck my tongue   
out briefly. "Don't be a pain, Darien. Oh yeah -   
that might be too hard for you."  
  
He replied, "Man, you suck at apologizing."  
  
I crossed my arms in front of me. "Hmp."  
  
Darien took a step back and I realized with panic   
that he was about to close the door on me. I was not   
about to have apologized to him for nothing! So I   
quickly stepped up and stopped the door with my   
hand. "Some manners you have, Chiba. Not even   
inviting your guest inside? Tsk, tsk, tsk," I supplied   
smoothly while stepping under his arm and slipping   
into his apartment.   
  
I could tell he was surprised, but desperate times   
called for desperate measures. I was trying to come   
up a way to get him in the holiday spirit. I quickly   
glanced about his apartment - it was nice, but some   
what bare. Suddenly, I had an epiphany, and   
couldn't stop myself from saying, "Christmas   
Decorations." That was what this apartment was   
missing - and how can you get in the spirit without   
that? Besides it was a good reason to stay.  
  
Darien looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay,   
Meatball Head. Suuuure. . ."  
  
I briefly stuck my tongue out at him again, and then   
quickly explained, "No. You don't have any up.   
We should decorate this place. Hey, what are doing   
tonight? I call the guys." I ran over to the phone   
and started dialing away before he could get another   
word in.  
  
Soon, all the scouts were on their way. I also called   
Andrew as well the number was on Darien's speed   
dial and he agreed to come with Lizzy and Rita.   
  
I turned around to a gaping Darien and exclaimed   
cheerfully, "Well, it's all settled now. They should   
all be over in half an hour. We should start   
preparing, huh? Maybe we should get refreshments   
out?"  
  
He nodded, and we took out some glasses and filled   
them, and took out some snacks as well. We   
arranged them on a tray with limited small talk and   
placed them on the coffee table in the living room.  
  
With that done, I turned to him and spoke, "I guess   
we could start decorating. Do you have any   
decorations we could use?"  
  
He shook his head.   
  
"How about popcorn?"  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy. "Always thinking   
with your stomach, Meatball Brains?"  
  
"Umm, what cave do you live in Darien? Ever hear   
of Popcorn chains? To decorate the place?"  
  
He gave me a funny look at the cave comment, and   
then replied snidely, "Won't that make a mess?"  
  
I quickly pointed out, "It won't make a mess unless   
you let pigeons in your apartment." I was rather   
proud of that particular quip, and he didn't even   
reply, which made me feel even better. I began to   
rummage through the cabinets at this point, quickly   
finding microwave popcorn and putting a bag in the   
microwave. "I think Lizzy's going to bring more   
anyway," I remarked while I looked at his stash -   
only four more bags. "She's the queen of good   
snacks."  
  
"I thought that was your title. Or is it the queen of   
_eating_ good snacks?"  
  
I stayed silent for a moment, mentally reflecting on   
how impossible my task seemed. I hoped this   
impromptu get-together would help.   
  
I took a deep breath, trying to stop the blush from   
forming, and replied cheerfully, "No, I'm more of a   
sundae person, to tell you the truth." The beeping   
of the microwave distracted us at that moment, and I   
went to put in a new bag. I turned to him and asked,   
"Could you find a large needle and some thread to   
string this up?"  
  
"Uhh. . .yeah, I'll go look." I nodded and he went   
off toward the bedroom. I took the time to look at   
the living room more carefully. He had a really nice   
stereo and television system. A couple prints   
adorned the walls. A big navy blue couch was   
situated across from the TV, a glass coffee table in   
between them. I let myself sink down into the   
couch - very comfy - and continued to look about   
the room. After a while I realized that he didn't   
have any photos of anyone on display. This place   
was nice, but it just didn't seem like a home. How   
do you get in the spirit if you don't even have a   
home?   
  
"I'll just have to make it a home for him," I   
declared, nodding my head slowly.  
  
The beeping of the microwave disturbed me from   
my reverie, and when I got up and turned around to   
put another bag in, I was shocked to see Darien   
languidly leaning against the door frame of the   
hallway, watching me.  
  
His eyes intensely held my form, and for the   
moment, gone was the sparkling mischief that had   
always been present during our little fights,   
and instead a flickering blue fire flashed within   
them. My breath caught in my throat - never having   
seen that much pure intensity within one human   
being ever before. I felt my skin flush and get goose   
bumps simultaneously, as my eyes stayed in contact   
with his. Time slowed as I felt one deep breath after   
another rush in and out of my breast; the charging of   
my blood filling my ears.  
  
His eyes were a deep blue ocean jewel, reflecting   
the light from the balcony across the way, steadily   
holding my gaze with his own. The expression   
behind it. . .I couldn't quite place, but I knew that I   
had never been looked at like that before, and I   
never wanted it to stop, never wanted him to stop.   
He looked at me like. . .like I was a woman. . .the   
only woman. . .  
  
The doorbell buzzed and my head involuntarily jerked in   
its direction. I quickly moved my gaze back to him.  
  
And it was over. He had straightened and was   
moving over to the door as if nothing had occurred,   
as if that moment of time had never happened at all,   
and I began to question if it did.  
  
Confused, and I'd have to say, disappointed, I   
wandered over to the kitchen to the microwave,   
changing the popcorn bags, absently listening to the   
exchange going on at the door while I did so.  
  
It was Lita and Mina - they lived in the same area   
and so had walked over together. I walked over and   
greeted them with a smile. Lita was carrying a   
rather large trash bag, and Mina held a huge stack of   
videos and cds.  
  
I eyed them curiously.   
  
Mina explained perkily. "I brought the entertainment!   
I've got Christmas songs, and lots of sappy romantic   
Christmas movies! Darien, I'm sure you'll _love_ every   
minute!" she said with a sugary smile.  
  
His face paled a bit, seeing her intention of making   
him watch what he deemed as "chick flicks" and he   
tried to nonchalantly edge away from Mina. She   
paid him no heed and bounded over to the TV, and   
popped one of the movies into the VCR.  
  
I turned my attention to Lita, and curiously   
enquired, "So, what's in the bag? Presents?"   
  
"No. . .Greens!"  
  
"Huh?" both Darien and I exclaimed at her weird   
display of exuberance.   
  
She reached down into the bag and produced a   
green wreath with a large red bow on the bottom.   
She proceeded to hang it up on the outside of the   
door before closing it herself and entering the room.   
"I have more." She grinned. "Hey Darien, why   
don't you help me hang this one on the mantle?"   
She took a long pine garland from the bag as she   
spoke. She tugged him over to the living room and   
whispered to him loudly, "I don't trust either of   
them when things can be broken. . ."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" I yelled over to her good-  
naturedly. She merely winked back.  
  
I wandered back into the kitchen and placed the   
second to last popcorn bag into the microwave   
when the doorbell rang again. I could see from   
where I was that Darien was busy so I offered to   
answer the door - it was Andrew and Lizzy.   
  
"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" I exclaimed   
with a wink as I helped them with their coats.   
"Where's Rita?"   
  
"Oh, she should be here soon enough - she's coming   
from her apartment." I nodded my head.  
  
I was about to close the door but Andrew stopped   
me. "We have to get something out of the hallway   
first." He and Lizzy motioned for me to follow   
them, and low and behold I saw a Christmas tree. It   
wasn't too big - a good size, I'd say, about my   
height - barely five feet. I helped them carry it in,   
and Darien looked at us bewilderedly.   
  
"Where am I supposed to put that thing?" he   
exclaimed.   
  
Andrew looked around and pointed to the back   
right corner of the room. "Perfect!" Lizzy ran ahead   
of us and quickly spread out a tree skirt and took out   
a tree stand. She then returned to the doorway, and   
took out another bag that had been in the hallway   
which I learned later contained tons of snacks.   
Our favorite waitress wouldn't disappoint us, now   
would she? Meanwhile, Mina and Darien came   
over and helped us bring it across the apartment,   
and soon we had it all set up.   
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang again - Amy and   
Raye. While Darien answered it I dragged Andrew   
over to the microwave - it was really turning out to   
be a popular place, and while I placed the last of   
Darien's stash I questioned him on the tree - asking   
questions like, just where in the heck did he find a   
tree in checking watch thirty-five minutes? He   
gave me a toothy smile and told me originally it was   
for the arcade, but he thought this was a good cause.   
Besides, they could easily get another tree, but   
Darien would never buy one on his own.  
  
"Serena, I'm really glad you're doing this for   
Darien. He needs this." I blushed a bit from his   
praise, before we hurried back to the others. Amy   
and Raye saved the day after all. Amy brought   
ornaments and tinsel, and Raye the pyro brought   
strings of lights, all perfect for decorating the tree   
and the rest of the apartment. AN: hmm, how   
convenient. . .  
  
We set about making the place cheery and warm,   
and Darien and Andrew even set about making a   
fire in the fireplace. After they failed three times,   
Raye took over and quickly got one going. . . pyro. . .  
Amy and I both caught her starting it with her fingers   
when no one was looking the wood was wet, I   
guess and gave her a disapproving look. She just   
quickly stuck her tongue out at us.  
  
You know where this is going, so I'll spare you the   
details.  
  
Mina suggested another Christmas movie - a   
romantic one, of course. We decided to string up   
the popcorn - or what was left of it blushes while   
watching the movie. Before it started, Rita finally   
arrived. Darien, Andrew and I answered the door.  
She said hello and kissed Andrew on the cheek - it   
was very sweet, after which he took her coat.  
  
"So, Rita, did you bring something to this little   
Christmas decorating party?" I eagerly asked her,   
eyeing the bag she held in her hand. She always had   
imaginative ideas up her sleeve.  
  
"Um-hmm," she agreed, nodding, while giving   
Darien and me a knowing smile. She reached into   
the bag and slowly took out. . .a bunch of leaves.   
Darien's eyes seemed to bug out a bit, but I didn't   
get what was so cool about leaves.  
  
"Oh, err, how thoughtful." I stuttered, taking the   
leaves into my hand and inspecting them carefully,   
giving the two confused looks. After a long pause I   
queried, "Uh, Rita? What is it?"  
  
She gave me a bright smile as she took it back.   
"Mistletoe, of course. You can't have Christmas   
without it. Where do you think we should hang   
it up? Not in the bedroom, don't want to give   
Darien too many ideas, huh?" she asked playfully   
with a wink. Why did I get the feeling she   
knew something I didn't? I turned to see   
- with awe - that Darien was blushing. I was   
shocked to say the least. "Andrew!" she called.   
"Why don't you help me hang this up?"  
  
"Sure hun," he told her as they moved away from   
us. I turned back to Darien, and noted that his color   
was back to normal.   
  
"Why don't we go watch the movie?" I asked,   
unsure of myself for a moment. He nodded and we   
headed over. The couch and recliner were taken   
already, and we sat down on the floor by the tree,   
and began to help the others string up the popcorn.  
  
Andrew and Rita joined us all after a bit, and we   
settled down to watch the movie, Sleepless in Seattle.  
It ended up being very sweet. . .  
  
Just as the two were confessing who they were with   
soulful stares, across a busy highway, I felt   
this. . .vibration, that soon had me laughing   
hysterically. I'm very ticklish, and   
I had set my communicator to "vibration" mode   
for the first time, actually. Soon the other girls   
were laughing too - except for Amy, whose   
communicator was beeping annoyingly. We all   
looked at each other, nervously after we had   
successfully all turned them off and I stood up. I   
was their leader, after all.  
  
"Uhh, that was my beeper. . .I'm gonna take this in   
the kitchen," I excused myself elegantly, my face   
beet red from the tickling session.  
  
With a whispering voice when in the kitchen, I   
flipped it on and said, "Moon here. This better be   
good!! We were at the most romantic scene of the movie!"   
I heard some "oohing" from the living room, and I   
craned my head to try to see what was happening,   
but Luna, who was on the other line, quickly   
recaptured my attention.  
  
"Attack at the mall! A crazy nega-elf is sucking all   
the energy out of the children who came to see   
Santa! Serena, you get here as soon as you can!!   
Are the other scouts with you?" I nodded my head   
yes. "Good. We'll need them! Luna out."  
  
"Moon out." I whispered back. What was I going   
to tell them?  
  
I quickly moved back into the room and all eyes   
quickly spun to me. "Err, that was my mom, there's   
a slight emergency at my house. We're, uhh,   
needed girls, to, umm, do something for my mom.   
She's out of," I searched my head for something we   
could possibly be out of that would take all five of   
us out of here. I had always been awful at lying.  
  
Thankfully, or unfortunately, Mina supplied, "eggnog?"  
  
I grabbed at the sliver of an excuse. "Yeah! Eggnog!   
So we have to go get some for her! Mina, Lita,   
Raye, Amy, come with me - I think I'll need all of   
you for this!" I exclaimed, ready to bolt out the   
door.  
  
Darien, of course, cut in cynically. "Wait, there's   
an eggnog emergency and you need four other girls   
to go with you to get some?"   
  
Raye helped me. "Umm, Darien, you don't know   
her mother. She's very particular about her   
eggnog." We all nodded our head solemnly while   
Darien, Andrew, Lizzy, and Rita looked at us like   
we were crazy.  
  
Lita added, "And she uses _a lot_ of it. So we'll   
need all of us to carry it. She's sort of an eggnog   
junkee."  
  
Amy continued, "You should see her. She gets the   
shakes and everything from withdrawl. She simply   
_needs_ her eggnog, and umm, we're wasting time   
by talking to you guys, so we'll, uhh, be going   
now."  
  
By now we all had put on our coats and shoes.   
"Don't worry, we'll come back right after we're   
finished with this nega- I mean, mega-load of an  
eggnog errand. Err, yeah. Bye guys!" I exclaimed   
to them quickly. We were out of the door, and we   
took off at a run down the hall to the elevator,   
where we transformed. I filled the rest of the girls   
in on our way to the mall.  
  
Meanwhile. . .   
**********Darien's Apartment**********  
  
After a few moments in stunned silence after the   
girls left, a strange expression crossed Darien's   
face.  
  
"Uhh. . .I have a weird craving for eggnog myself.   
I'll be right back guys," he told the rest as he   
quickly left the room.  
  
Rita looked over to her boyfriend. "That is a   
strange bunch of people you are friends with,   
Andrew. Nice, but strange."   
  
Everyone left nodded in agreement.  
  
  



	3. I Get The Lights Kissed Out Of Me and Re...

Revised edition: wondering what I changed? Nothing  
plot - I just realized I had all these Japanese version  
references, and so got rid of them...  
  
AN: Guess who got inspiration last night?   
Yuubou does her happy dance  
sorry that I haven't gotten this done before   
Christmas not even close, huh? but I figure   
quality over everything else - oh, and all I gotta say,   
is get ready for mush!  
  
Thank you to all who have read this, and all who   
have emailed me in the past.  
A special thanks to Princess Destiny, Stormlight   
go buy her book the Goblin King!! and Princess   
Anya for the constant praise and support. They all   
emailed me after each chapter blushes which I   
find very sweet...   
Another very special thanks to my editor Silver   
Moon - girl, you just always seem to know exactly   
what to tell me to keep my confidence up ^V^ so   
thank you!  
  
As for the story, in case you didn't know, in the   
anime episode where the scouts put on a Snow   
White play, Makoto says that she should get the   
lead part because she has the biggest breasts. DiC   
changed the line to her saying that she has the most   
talent. . .  
  
Operation: Spread the Spirit  
Chapter 2: I Get the Lights Kissed Out of Me  
and Regret It To No End   
by Yuubou  
e-mail: yuubou_san@yahoo.com  
aim: yuubouchan  
  
  
**********The Mall**********   
  
We quickly reached Luna, who pointed to the   
Santa's helper negamonster. It was strangely female,   
and had much *talent* (as most of them do), and   
with a rather revealing outfit that showed off its   
large, strong muscles under its green skin. It was   
dressed in red and green holiday gear - complete   
with pointed shoes with bells on the end. It twitched   
its green ears in annoyance as I began my speech.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! I fight for love and the Holiday   
Spirit!!! In the name of the moon, I will punish all   
those who wish to destroy it - and that means   
you!!!"  
  
It glared at me, and then gave an evil laugh. "Sailor   
Clumsy, you mean. You'll never defeat me!!!   
Candy Cane Crash!!!" it shouted as a multitude of   
swirled razor edged candy canes came rushing   
toward me. Shocked that it reacted quickly (and   
that even this monster, who I'd never met before   
knew I was clumsy) I froze on the spot, simply   
watching with horror the spiked ends of the swirling   
of red and white candy canes coming at my throat.   
For sure, I was doomed. I squinted my eyes shut,   
bracing for impact, but instead of sticky pointed   
candy canes hitting me, a sweet smelling warm   
body did instead. Tuxedo Mask had shown up in   
the nick of time and saved my hide.  
  
After a moment I opened my eyes, and looked at the   
face of my savior. "Tuxedo Mask." I   
murmured dreamily, "You saved me."  
  
"Yes, I saved you again," he bit out angrily. "Sailor   
Moon, you need to be more careful! One of these   
days, you're going to get yourself, or someone else,   
killed!" He pulled me to my feet. In the   
background I heard Mars and Jupiter finishing a   
joint attack. "It's time," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"It is?" I asked wide-eyed, unsure of what he meant.   
Was he finally going to kiss me? I bent my head up   
slightly, eyes wavering between his mouth and his   
lips. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Tuxedo Mask's eyes had been focused on the   
battle however. He glanced down and saw the   
dreamy expression that graced my face as my eyes   
began to slip close. His harsh tone cut through my   
daydreaming state, however, when he exclaimed   
impatiently, "The nega-monster, Sailor Moon! It's time   
to dust the nega-monster! Are you ready?" he finally   
asked while steadying me on my feet.  
  
"Ummhmm," I nodded as I got ready to dust this   
puppy. "Moon Tiara..Action!" Before I knew   
it, the thing was dusted. I turned to thank Tuxedo   
Mask, but to my great surprise, he was gone.  
  
"Come on Sailor Moon! This place is way too   
crowded. We gotta get out of here and de  
transform," Mars exclaimed impatiently, pulling on   
my arm.  
  
"What? Oh yeah," I replied half-heartedly, my eyes   
still searching the crowd for the masked savior.  
  
"Come on girl. Dream on your own time," Venus   
teased me. I finally snapped out of it and we all   
bounded away, finally stopping at a deserted corner   
of the parking lot and detransforming.   
  
The five of us ambled our way back toward   
Darien's apartment, chattering all the while. Soon   
we got into a big argument about who was the best   
pop star today. Lita kept on saying Ricky Martin - I   
had a sneaking suspicion that she thought he looked   
just like her old boyfriend, Freddie. Amy named   
some name none of us had ever heard of (Classical   
Pianist) she clarified in a small voice while we   
dismissed her suggestion. Raye kept on saying that   
no one of today had enough talent - she hated   
anything modern, and that the only good music was   
written hundreds of years ago. Mina, of course,   
kept saying Sailor V, a suggestion to which I was   
vehemently opposed.  
  
I turned around so that I was facing all four of them   
and started to walk backwards - I hate not facing   
someone when I'm talking to them, and began my   
argument.  
  
"Sailor V doesn't count - because if we count Sailor   
V, then you have to count Sailor Moon, and well,   
everyone knows that Sailor Moon is more popular   
than Sailor V." V-babe stuck her tongue out at me   
for that one. "Besides Sailor V doesn't have any   
musical talent, and so she's not a pop star."  
  
"But Sailor V has her own video game, and tons of   
people look up to her. She's a heroine."  
  
"So is Sailor Moon."  
  
Mina began her tirade on me. "But no one is sure   
that Sailor Moon even exists. Sailor V was well   
known for stopping both youmas and human   
criminals. She was in all the papers, and many   
people have witnessed her heroic acts."  
  
"I completely disagree. Sure, there are no pictures   
of Sailor Moon, but there are countless witnesses   
who swear to her existence as well."  
  
Amy spoke up, "Actually, most eye-witness   
accounts of both Sailor Moon and Sailor V are   
either made up or full of discrepancies. Most of the   
people who actually have witnessed them were   
unconscious for most of the time and so weren't   
even sure if anything happened at all."  
  
V-babe and I both looked at Amy and shouted at the   
same time, "Amy, you're not helping!!" She had   
after all, bruised both our egos. I noticed both Lita   
and Raye were smirking at each other at this point,   
but I brushed it off as laughing at our outburst at   
poor Amy until.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
I hit something warm and tall and we both went   
down, twisting together. My vision swam in an   
ugly green jacket, and immediately I knew just   
whom I had hit.  
  
"Jerk! Watch where you're going!" I hissed out on   
instinct.  
  
"Hey you're the one on top of me! By the way, if   
you insist upon crashing on top of me three times a   
day, lay off the donuts, why don't cha?"  
  
I scoffed as I scrambled up to a standing position.   
"I am _not_ fat!!! And I don't insist upon crashing   
into you all the time - it just happens." At this point   
Darien was scrambling up as well.  
  
"Hey, Meatball head! I'm only trying to protect   
myself here." He flashed me his charming smile,   
but my cheeks flamed at his audacity.   
  
"Hmph." I scoffed, and quickly turned and headed   
back towards his apartment. We were going for a   
few minutes when a question hit me and I stopped   
all of a sudden - causing Raye and Amy who had   
been at the end of our group to fall down as   
everyone crashed into me.  
  
"Meatball head - what is it this time!" both Darien   
and Raye shouted at me.  
  
I turned to Darien puzzled. "Wait - what are you   
doing out here? Shouldn't you be at your   
apartment?"  
  
Darien raised his eyebrow at me. "I had to run an   
errand." He pulled out a bottle of eggnog from a   
shopping bag that I hadn't noticed before.   
  
"Oh." I blushed, remembering our lame excuse   
earlier this afternoon. I looked at the shopping bag,   
seeing the name of a grocery store that was right by   
the mall.  
  
"Why did you go all the way to the mall when the   
closest store is just down the block?"  
  
Darien seemed to squirm a bit under my gaze. "I   
figured you guys would clear that one out, the way   
you were carrying on. Come on, Meatball head.   
What is this - a game of twenty questions? I'd   
kinda like to get home before I freeze to death   
here."  
  
"Oh, yeah," I murmured absently. I spotted Amy's   
face, and she seemed to be thinking hard about   
something as well, but then seemed to shake it off.   
  
I turned around and took a few more steps before   
stopping once more. I turned to look at Darien   
intently, and he seemed to freeze up. "You think I   
wouldn't catch it, huh?" I queried.  
  
Darien got a panicked look on his face. "Serena, I   
don't think you know what you're talking about.   
Come on, let's get to some place warm before we   
continue this discussion," he tried to ease over.  
  
"No! I want to talk about this now! How many   
times do I have to tell you - DON'T CALL ME   
MEATBALL HEAD!!!"  
  
The worry seemed to wash away and a grin broke   
over his face. "Lower the decibels, would you?   
Besides, you're hair just looks like spaghetti and   
meatballs."  
  
"Darien!!! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed as he   
took off running. He was pretty fast, but I stayed   
on his heels. He seemed surprised that I was I doing   
so well - as was I - I guess anger really motivates   
you. I could just hear Luna chastising me - why   
can't you run like that during Sailor business? The   
image made me giggle. Darien looked back, a smile   
on his face as well. The smile seemed so natural -   
very unlike the Darien I was used to.  
  
I heard the rest of the girls puffing behind me -   
gallantly trying to keep up. Before we knew it, we   
were at the lobby of his apartment building. Inside,   
we all stopped a while to catch our breath, hands on   
knees and slightly bent.  
  
"Darien - if your elevator doesn't work, you're   
going to have to carry me to your apartment!!" I   
threatened. He just flashed me a warning grin, and I   
knew enough to stop there, or else he might think   
my little quip was a challenge. Luckily, the elevator   
was working, and we even got off on the right floor.   
  
Lizzy answered the door. "Oh thank the gods you   
guys finally got here!"  
  
"Why is something wrong?" Darien asked   
worriedly.  
  
"No, but those two," she yanked a thumb in Andrew   
and Rita's direction, "are driving me crazy." She   
began to mock them. "Oh, you're cuter. No, you're   
cuter. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."  
  
We all sweatdropped. That was a risk we all had to   
take with the two love birds whenever we invited   
them together to anything. It was cute in the   
beginning, but I had to agree with Lizzy that PDA's   
could just get plain awkward - especially when there   
is only three in the room!  
  
We all moved into the living room, Andrew and   
Rita staying on the couch together. Darien leaned   
up against the same archway that he had when he   
had intently stared at me mere hours before.   
Thinking about it sent a chill up my spine, and I   
found myself wishing he would do something like   
that again - I liked that side of him so much better   
than that dreadful teasing, although arguing with   
him was sometimes fun as well.   
  
I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that were   
plaguing me. I found that some how I had moved to   
lean up against the opposite side of the doorway   
from him, and noticed that I was the closest person   
to him. The idea of our closeness thrilled me even   
more, yet shocked me at the same time. I couldn't   
be developing a crush on my worst enemy, could I?   
  
The idea was indeed scary, and I quickly reassured   
myself that I'd feel this way if any guy had looked   
at me the way Darien had earlier. But even that I   
wasn't sure of -how could I be sure how he was   
looking at me when it had been so brief? Maybe he   
was just out of it and was staring at a random spot   
on the wall. Because my thoughts were bringing me   
to greater and greater dangerous ideas, I decided to   
bring them back to the present, and realized that   
everyone else stood completing a circle about us,   
some sitting on the back of the couch, others just   
standing.   
  
I was about to suggest that we watch the rest of the   
movie when another discussion sprouted up.   
Apparently, Lizzy was regaling us with the horrors   
she had had to face when the three of them had been   
left alone. Thus a kissing discussion erupted. My   
face became consumed in a blush at this one - I had   
never been kissed. I only hoped my inexpertness on   
this issue didn't become obvious to everyone else.  
  
Amy was saying shyly, "Well, I just don't get. If   
you think about it, the whole thing is kind of   
disgusting."  
  
Rita looked at Andrew and smiled.   
  
Lita spoke up, "Its just something - mutual, shared,   
and when it happens, feelings bubble inside of you   
that makes the whole world disappear. If its done   
right." She got a dreamy look upon her face, and I   
wondered absently which guy she had on her mind.   
  
I turned my attention to the Scout of Love, who   
curiously, had been silent up until now. "Don't   
worry, Amy. It'll happen for you when you find the   
right person - and then you'll understand. It's   
simply.magical," she said mysteriously with a   
knowing smile. Amy blushed bright pink - I think   
she regretted asking the question, and Mina winked   
at me - knowing her little speech applied to me also.  
  
"Oh come on," Mr. Cynical spoke up, "kissing is   
just plain chemistry. There's nothing magical about   
it. It has nothing to do with if you love or hate the   
person, but rather whether you're chemically   
compatible. Anyone who believes kisses can be all   
that other stuff is just plain delusional. If you ask   
me, Amy, you should just find someone and kiss   
them - practice so you don't look like an idiot when   
you finally do kiss someone that counts."  
  
His little diatribe angered me to no end - and I let   
him hear it. I straightened up as I began. "Darien!   
I can't believe how cynical you can be! Amy, life is   
what you put into it. If you don't believe and invest   
your faith that life can be magical and wonderful   
and beyond this world, then you're never going to   
feel that way, and anyone who doesn't try to feel   
that way, is not only a cynic, but also deserves our   
pity - because they will miss out on some of the best   
feelings that we humans are able to have."  
  
Amy looked at me curiously - my outburst was full   
of heart and I had almost pleaded with her - as if my   
very life were at stake. "Have. have you? Had   
that feeling?" she stuttered. I blushed. "I mean -   
you spoke so, passionately, so, I was wondering.  
Well, have you?"  
  
"I." My face felt on fire, and I could feel   
everyone's eyes glued to me, though I dared not   
look up. The question was so innocent, and I truly   
wished I could say yes, but all I could say was the   
truth. "No," I stated clearly though in a soft voice;   
"but I want to," I continued, this time looking up,   
and by accident, right into the most penetrating blue   
eyes I'd ever seen.   
  
I desperately wished I knew what he was thinking -   
because even with all the mixed signals I had   
received from Darien, I still was absolutely sure that   
he couldn't possibly be as cynical as he made   
himself to be. Part of that had to be some sort of   
wall that he had built around himself - a defense   
mechanism.   
  
I realized for the first time that I did want Darien to   
get into the holiday spirit, and the reason behind it   
had nothing to do with Andrew. That smile he had   
shared with me when I was chasing after him had   
made too few appearances on his face, and everyone   
- cynic or not, deserved to feel love and happiness.   
  
The room fell a bit silent, until Rita spoke up.   
"Well, here's your chance," she told me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You and Darien are standing under mistletoe," Rita   
informed us with a slight giggle.   
  
Some time during the kissing discussion we both   
had stood up away from the edge of the doorway,   
and were now standing right underneath the arch.   
Slowly, our heads moved up to see the little clump   
of leaves that Rita had brought with her to the party.  
  
"But." Darien sputtered, shocked. "I saw you   
hang it up in a different room!"  
  
"Keeping tabs on it, were you?" Rita questioned   
teasingly. "No, it was all very innocent. Earlier,   
during the movie, I had this fascinating discussion   
with Raye about Feng Shui, and when she was   
explaining about it, she used the hanging mistletoe   
as an example. Turns out, where I hung it up wasn't   
the best place for it, and she explained that it'd be   
more auspicious for it to be there," and she pointed   
right above our heads. "Apparently, she was right."  
  
Everyone's head moved up and looked at it once   
more. I looked accusingly at Raye - she couldn't   
have used the position of the couch as an example?   
She had the sense to have a sheepish expression on   
her face.  
  
"So Darien, you gonna kiss her, or what?" Andrew   
encouraged.   
  
"Come on Darien, it's tradition." Lita cheered.   
They were all turning against me - even Amy   
seemed eager to see us smooch. I sighed heavily,   
and with a sense of defeat, slowly turned to my   
opponent. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss Darien   
or not, but I sure as heck knew that having an   
audience didn't help matters.  
  
Darien glanced at me reluctantly. The girls and   
Andrew kept yelling things like - "Come on and   
kiss her already!" and making kissy noises like   
Lizzy had earlier when mocking Andrew and Rita.   
Darien began to lean down - I felt a blush redden   
my cheeks even more.  
  
He turned to them and requested silence, which they   
all complied. For a moment I debated slapping him   
across the face and then booking it, but before I   
knew what was happening, a hand was gently   
cupping my face, and Darien's lips were upon mine.   
My eyes closed. It was just a slow, tentative brush   
of skin against skin, with sweet breath tickling the   
senses as well. He held his lips against mine   
unmoving for only a mere moment, and then slowly   
pulled away. It was a sweet kiss, and I felt   
completely disappointed, although I worked hard to   
make it seem like I thought nothing of it.  
  
After we had pulled apart, and were looking at our   
so-called friends - Feng Shui my a$$, I noticed a   
strange glint in Andrew's eye. I recognized that   
look. He was going to do something to _help_ me.  
  
"Please don't. Please don't do it. Andrew - I'm   
begging you - anything but that," I pleaded   
desperately in my head.  
  
Yet he did it - although now I'm not sure if he   
thought it was to help me, or Darien, or he did it   
simply for his own sick enjoyment of the situation.  
  
"You call that a kiss?" he egged Darien. "Come on,   
that was pathetic. I expected more from you,   
Darien. I mean - you didn't even move your lips!   
Now, this, is a kiss," he exclaimed before promptly   
sweeping Rita into his arms, and giving her a very   
sensual kiss. I noticed that he kept where his hands   
wandered in check, however - his younger sister   
was watching this after all.   
  
"Andrew!" she giggled when he began. She had   
been completely taken off guard. As he continued   
to explore her mouth, however, the "Andrew" that   
she muttered became more of a moan. Instead of   
pulling away afterwards, he continued to pepper her   
neck with sweet little kisses until she was ready to   
stand on her own two feet again. Andrew returned   
to a fully standing position and looked Darien in the   
eye.   
  
"Now that, is a kiss," he challenged Darien again   
with an ounce of pride.   
  
Darien, however, was very good at not being baited   
by Andrew. "Yeah, Andrew. That was indeed a   
kiss. What can I say? I guess I'm a bad kisser."  
  
I was relieved for Darien's self-restraint. The girls   
sensed the awkward situation, and so began to joke   
about it.  
  
"Give him a break, Andrew, he had to do this one   
on the spot," Lita supplied.  
  
"Yeah, bro, he had to wing it," Lizzy agreed.  
  
"Plus look who he was kissing - it must have been   
hard just to do that to Meatball brains." That one,   
was of course, said by Raye.   
  
"Raye!" I screamed at her indignantly. She just   
laughed.  
  
"Well, Raye does have a point. Like Darien was   
saying earlier, its all just based on chemistry which   
apparently you are lacking," Amy added with a   
smile.  
  
"So Amy, you're saying that Serena was part of the   
problem too?" Mina asked. Amy shrugged.  
  
"Come on guys, it's not my fault Darien's a bad   
kisser," I bit out cutely as I tried to casually saunter   
away, but although Darien is famous for being able   
to ignore Andrew's challenges, he is notorious for   
never being able to resist mine, which,   
unfortunately or not, I had forgotten. I guess I had   
taken his self-restraint for granted.  
  
I hadn't taken two steps before I felt a hand enclose   
around my wrist.  
  
He quickly pulled me back to me, slightly spinning   
and twisting me in the process until I was enfolded   
in his arms completely, dipping me as if we had just   
finished a round of dancing, which, in a way, we   
had. My blond hair pooled on the floor below me,   
as I hung completely supported by his strong arms.   
The blood rushed to my head, and my eyes were   
glued to his passionate ones, that seemed to say -   
you asked for it, Serena - you shouldn't have   
challenged me if you didn't want this.  
  
My breath quickened, as my pulse sped and raced.   
God - the way that man could just look at me. Face   
emotionless except for the intensity in his stare. His   
entire consciousness was focused on me, and I knew   
that his attention would not wander when we kissed.  
  
The thought that he was going to kiss me excited   
me to no end. He looked at me now like he had   
earlier. He looked as if we were the only two in the   
room, and drowning in his gaze, I knew he had   
forgotten the world around us, as I soon did as well.   
His face descended upon me, and with startling   
gentleness, his lips were massaging mine, for the   
second time today. My eyelids drooped.  
  
There was nothing tentative about it - from the   
moment he had looked down on me, I knew there   
was no turning back. I responded as he gently   
moved his lips against mine, which prompted him   
to move more urgently and with added pressure. He   
pulled my body closer to him - I felt the tops of my   
breasts brush against his chest and then I was   
clasped firmly to his body as he groaned into my   
mouth.  
  
I drowned in his lips as I earlier had in his stare. He   
pulled away slightly to quickly breathe before   
moving back in. Warm skin brushed against mine,   
and I moved one of my hands up slowly from the its   
resting place at his arms to the back of his neck, the   
other massaged the hard muscle underneath the thin   
fabric of his dress shirt of his arm. My fingers   
twirled his hair, and I gently teased the back of his   
neck with my touch.  
  
His tongue darted out and drew a line across the   
opening of my lips. My heart skipped a beat, and   
slowly, I opened my lips to him. His tongue move   
slowly into my mouth - and the feeling was nothing   
like I had experienced before. He tasted like   
chocolate and peppermint.  
  
He was warm and sensual. He explored my mouth   
slowly, our tongues brushing, moving together and   
apart. He was kissing me in the fullest sense of the   
word, in a way I had only hoped and dreamed about   
before, unsure of what it actually was like, and I   
suddenly realized that he was inside of me -   
intimately inside of me, and nothing had felt more   
right than anything else in my life.   
  
How could this feel right? He was kissing me on a   
dare, and it felt as if he was inside of my head,   
inside of my heart. He felt me pulling away and he   
lifted his head a bit. His eyes found mine for a   
moment, and were glazed with desire and lack of   
oxygen, and the expression in his eyes convinced   
me that this wasn't about a dare anymore.   
  
We spent a few heady moments simply staring into   
the window that was each other's eyes, this time   
only a few inches apart, gasping for breath.   
Desperately, I slowly strained my head forward,   
closing the gap between us. This time, my mouth   
sought out his first. This time, my tongue drew a   
thin line across the threshold of his mouth, and then   
languidly entered it, so that I was inside of him.  
  
It was wonderful, and magical, and beyond this   
world.  
  
"Darien." I couldn't stop myself from murmuring.   
He groaned in response, and held me tighter, his   
fingers brushing the skin near my hip, and I felt   
completely out of control - my head was spinning,   
and all I could feel was him, all I could breath and   
smell was the scent of him. I hoped it would never   
stop.  
  
So, of course, it did.   
  
Stop, that is.  
  
He pulled us both up, me collapsed to his chest. I   
could feel the pounding of his heart beneath his   
highly developed pectoral muscles. We both gasped   
for breath, and I now fully understood the term   
weak in the knees. I could barely keep myself   
upright and leaning against him, even with the help   
of the arms which were still wrapped around me. I   
wondered if he had planned to make me feel this   
way. I wondered if he felt the same way.  
  
After a few moments, I turned my head to glance   
out at our audience. Everyone seemed shocked still,   
except Mina, who was grinning broadly.  
  
"Well, Darien, I guess you proved to us that you   
aren't completely stiff - or are you?" Mina kidded   
him. I looked up and glanced at Darien - his eyes   
had darkened to a shade I'd never seen before. His   
breath still pounded out, I could feel, as I hadn't   
moved from my place against his chest. I still   
didn't trust my legs, and everything going on around   
us was still a dreamy blur.  
  
After scandalous glances at Mina from the rest of   
us, she amended, "What? You can't tell me that   
after a kiss that passionate, no guy wouldn't be   
thinking ahead."  
  
The others kidded him as well, although I didn't   
really listen to what they were saying - my head was   
still reeling, until shy Amy spoke up - I think she   
was still mad about Mr. Cynical's little speech   
earlier.  
  
"So do you still think kissing is still just   
chemistry?" she questioned.  
  
"Or does lo-ve figure into it?" Rita continued   
teasingly.  
  
I could feel Darien blush above me. "I just kissed   
her because of a stupid dare, guys. Get over it," he   
spat out, embarrassed.   
  
Everything went still, and the spinning of my head   
stopped. My vision cleared, and my legs steadied.   
So it was just because of a dare, and Darien had   
been right - anyone who feels that extra stuff is just   
delusional.   
  
I stepped away from him, careful to keep my face   
and voice numb. "Guys, I think I have to be going.   
It's getting pretty late, my mom'll get worried if I'm   
not home soon." I could sense the scouts giving   
each other worried glances, but I didn't care - I had   
to get out of there.   
  
"We'll come with you," they finally decided, while I   
quickly gathered my things without one backwards   
glance to Darien. I didn't even bother putting more   
on than my shoes at his place, choosing instead to   
carry the rest to put on later. Which explains why I   
could have left my scarf there and not noticed it was   
gone, until I was clear out of the building.  
  
  



	4. I Start Out a New Woman and Finish by Fa...

AN: First off, thanks again for everyone who wrote   
me about the story ^_~ I just love getting email.  
A special thanks to Silver Moon, my editor/beta reader  
(Shelly - you're so awesome, you know that!! ^V^)  
  
I guess I just want to say one other thing - a lot of   
people were saying that Darien was so _mean_, and   
being the crazy person that I am, I feel the need to   
defend him he is my dream guy, after all. He was   
embarrassed - his friends pushed him into doing   
something that he wasn't ready to do, and he simply   
wasn't ready to admit his feelings for the lovable,   
though insecure, Meatball head, but don't worry -   
by the time I'm through with him, he will. Oh yes -   
Mwhahahaha  
ja'  
yuu  
  
Operation: Spread the Spirit  
Chapter 3: I Start Out a New Woman   
and Finish by Facing an Ice Queen  
by Yuubou  
e-mail: yuubou_san@yahoo.com  
aim: yuubouchan  
  
**********My House**********  
  
That night I went to bed early. I didn't want to   
think about Darien. But how to forget him when   
that kiss was so.amazing? My first kiss.  
  
What had I expected? That afterward he would   
profess his undying love? This was Darien, and   
somehow I could never picture him expressing any   
feeling out loud. Besides, he's gorgeous, (although   
I'd never let on to him - his ego's big enough   
already!) intelligent, and a senior! I'd have to be   
pretty daft to think he'd ever see anything in a   
stupid clumsy freshman.(Yeah, I know I'm   
missing a thousand other faults as well.)  
  
Why was I always falling for totally unreachable   
guys? Andrew, Tuxedo Mask, and now Darien.   
You'd think I'd learn. I'm completely hopeless.   
  
I wish that at the battle Tux boy had kissed me   
instead of urging me to dust the nega-creep, then I   
wouldn't give a damn about any of this. At least, I   
think I wouldn't.  
  
The funny thing is, as hurt as I was that Darien   
didn't seem to care a smidgen for me, I wasn't mad   
about the kiss. In a way, it was everything I had   
hoped kissing would be like, although I could have   
done without the live audience.   
  
But still, I had wanted to make the choice, to give   
my first kiss away instead of having it stolen from   
me. He had stolen it.  
  
I should have slapped him - hard. A bright red hand   
print across the face would have been a perfect   
memorial to the nerve of that guy.  
  
I soon fell asleep after that, to dream of slapping   
Darien and kissing Tuxedo Mask after dusting the   
nega-monster. In the end it kind of got jumbled into   
me slapping the nega-creep and Tuxedo Mask   
kissing Darien, but at least it was entertaining.  
  
I woke up early the next morning - 10 am. Hey! It   
was early for me, ok? Another lazy Sunday, the last   
day before another day of school. I wrinkled my   
nose at the idea of school, and pushed it away from   
my mind. I was going to enjoy this day, I   
determined. First thing I decided was to take a long   
hot bath, and soak away all the tension in my body.  
  
I filled the tub with sweet smelling bubble bath and   
skin softeners. I tied my hair up so it wouldn't get   
wet. I lay there thinking about absolutely nothing   
for half an hour - it was great - until my fingers and   
toes were completely pruny. After getting the usual   
personal hygiene stuff out of the way, I wrapped my   
big fluffy white towel around me and exited the   
bathroom. I felt so refreshed, like I was a new   
woman.   
  
I walked slowly toward my room - no rushing   
around for this woman, when I got knocked over by   
my little brother.  
  
"SAMMY!!" I screamed at him from my position   
on the floor. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
He simply scrambled up and stuck his tongue out at   
me. "Make me, Meatball head!"   
  
Whoever told him about that name is going to die -   
it has haunted me to no end. I bet it was the big   
Jerk himself - it would fit his track record for   
annoying me and ruining my life, although I wasn't   
sure if he had even met my little brother.  
  
I then noticed that the kid was in a hurry pulling on   
his snow suit. "What are you doing?" I questioned   
him, my forehead wrinkling in puzzlement.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied   
snidely.   
  
"It snowed last night?"  
  
Sammy grinned. "Two inches!"  
  
"Sammy - you spaz! You don't need a snow suit for   
two inches!!!"  
  
"It's enough for snowball fights!! The `Rents went   
shopping, so the house'll be all yours. Well, see ya   
around, Hurricane Serena!"  
  
"Hey!!!" I cried indignantly. "You hit ME this   
time!" He was already bolting down the stairs and   
was opening the door. "Don't forget your key -   
cause I'm not letting you back in if I can help it!" I   
called down to him, always eager to get in the last   
word.  
  
Finally, now that the little spam had left the   
building, I began leisurely getting up, and taking my   
time as I had intended. I sauntered down the   
hallway to my room and opened my door. Luna was   
curled on the bed, snoring away. I giggled at the   
thought that I was up before she!   
  
Carefully laying my clothes out on the bed, I   
decided this was definitely the outfit for today. Just   
then, the doorbell rang. "Sammy!" I yelled down.   
"I don't care what you forgot!!! I told you to take a   
key, `cause I'm not letting you in!" The bell rang   
again - this time twice. I shook my head and   
muttered, "spaz" before calling down again,   
"Sammy! Can't say I didn't warn you!" When it   
rang a few more times, I gave up. Quickly pulling   
on my underwear and pulling my towel around me, I   
scrambled downstairs to the front door. The bell   
was now going crazy, continually ringing.  
  
"Cut it out Sammy!!!!" I screamed at him while   
swinging the door open. Only, see, hehehe, it   
wasn't Sammy. It was Darien - and I had opened   
the door in my towel.  
  
His eyes went wide, and he started to stutter,   
although whether because of being cold or because   
of my choice of clothing, I wasn't sure. "Sa- sorry,   
Se- Se-Serena!" Hey, he learned my name! Maybe   
this towel thing wasn't a total waste.  
  
His cheeks were bright pink and once again I hoped   
it was from the cold. He had traded his ugly green   
jacket for a warm winter charcoal colored pea-coat   
which looked good on him - I noticed.  
  
Suddenly, a flying white object came out of no   
where and was soaring toward us.  
  
Shocked, I pointed behind him, and warned him,   
"Watch out!!!" A wretched, juvenile laughter   
drifted our way, and with horror I realized that the   
sound had come from a source even scarier than the   
scariest nega-freak I had ever fought - my little   
brother.   
  
As if in slow motion, Darien turned to look behind   
him. Quickly noticing the horrible projectile's path   
- which was headed straight for him - he twisted his   
body to avoid being hit. Only, something went   
horribly wrong, and he ended up falling.  
  
A sharp gasp escaped my lips - as he landed.  
  
.on me.   
  
Yes, full length.   
  
We landed backwards on the carpet behind me, his   
arms supporting his weight from either side of my   
body. I watched, fascinated, as a small piece of   
snow slid down his jacket and fell onto my bare   
shoulder, its wet coldness shocking to the touch. I   
shivered. The door was still open and the frigid air   
wafted in. These icy sensations proved to make me   
only that much more aware of my uncovered skin.  
  
His entire form hovered above me, resting along   
me, and a warm heaviness settled at the bottom of   
my belly from the idea of his proximity, and from   
the warmth of his body against mine. My breathing   
quickened slightly as I stared up into his bright blue   
eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he gasped out worriedly, almost   
oblivious to the position we were in. I guess he   
mistook my previous gasp of breath as a sign of   
pain instead of shock.   
  
His warm breath wafted down to me, and all I could   
do was nod my head in the affirmative. I felt so lost   
in him - so wonderfully lost. He was so near, inches   
away, hovering above me in a lover's position. I   
was lying on the floor half-naked with Darien on   
top of me - and I was totally aware how easy it   
would be to just reach up and touch him, kiss him.  
  
"Maybe we should get up now," I stuttered   
nervously, highly aware of my dangerous and   
traitorous thoughts.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he flushed out, apparently now aware of   
the whole situation.  
  
His cheeks were now flaming red, although his   
stutter disappeared. "Some one was throwing   
snowballs at me. That's why I was ringing the   
doorbell so, err, persistently," he explained,   
sweatdropping, as we scrambled up.   
  
Another snowball whizzed in and smacked Darien   
on the shoulder - I couldn't help but giggle and   
some of the tension dissipated between us as he   
laughed as well and brushed the snow from his coat.  
  
"Little brother," I explained to him while I moved   
around to the doorway and then yelled out,   
"Sammy!!! Not in the house!!! Go find some   
friends!" before slamming the door shut. I turned   
around and caught Darien staring at my legs - boy   
was I happy that I had bothered to shave - when I   
suddenly remembered with a flush that I was only   
wearing a towel.. He looked me right in the eyes,   
and a sort of helpless and embarrassed expression   
crossed his face, before a mocking one made its   
home instead.  
  
"With your track record, I wouldn't be opening the   
door in a towel, Hurricane Serena," he quipped.  
  
"What is this? Some sort of conspiracy?" I cried   
indignantly. Yuu looks around, avoiding   
everyone's eyes - err, nooo, of course not..   
"YOU ran into ME!!! Besides, you're on my turf   
now, and you better behave or I'll feed you to my   
little brother!"  
  
Darien looked generally afraid at that one. After a   
moment, he calmly said, "Look Meatball head, as   
much as I enjoy fighting with you, maybe we should   
continue this discussion _after_ you've gotten   
dressed?"  
  
"Umm, good point," I agreed, blushing. "You can   
wait in the living room," I said while gesturing to a   
room to my left. I quickly ran upstairs and finished   
putting on my outfit and redoing my hair. After a   
quick application of lip gloss I was all set.   
  
I ambled down to the living room, strangely now   
even more nervous than when I was practically   
naked in front of him. He was by the mantle,   
studying photos with a strange expression marring   
his face, but it disappeared once he noticed my   
presence.   
  
"So." I began. "How do you like this one? Better   
than the towel?" I joked, masking my nervousness   
in humor.   
  
"I don't know, I'm not sure anything could be better   
than that towel." he muttered. I looked up,   
scandalized - now he was making innuendoes as   
freely as Mina would! He was still studying a   
photo, and I got the impression I wasn't supposed to   
hear that one. That comment was too good to pass   
up - and I felt the need to pick an argument.  
  
Gleefully I pulled a Darien - and raised my eyebrow.   
It was time to bait him. I started, "Really? Well, at   
least now I know what to get you for Christmas."  
  
Darien returned the raised eyebrow, and without   
missing a beat, declared, "That's very generous of   
you. With presents like that, I just may actually   
look forward to this holiday," while taking a languid   
stride in my direction, like a lion on the prowl,   
which, though unintentional, was very sexy.   
  
I quickly retorted, shoulders held high and proud,   
"Oh, come on, Darien. Did you really think I'd give   
you a photo of me in a towel? You, little boy, have   
been way too naughty to ever receive a great gift   
like that!" I wagged my finger in his direction like   
Raye often did to me when she scolded me.  
  
"Why would I want a picture when I've already seen   
the live show?" he teased in a low voice. A tremble   
ran through my body at his tone while the tips of my   
ears burned red from the content of his words.  
  
I kept my cool, however, and gave a little laugh. I   
was going to win this one, I resolved. "Live show?"   
I questioned sweetly. "Honey, that was just the   
commercial," I said as I teasingly cocked my head,   
and let my tongue dart out and lick my lips.  
  
His eyes narrowed and darkened simultaneously as   
he glanced down to my victoriously smiling mouth   
for a moment. He took a few impatient steps until   
we were almost touching so that he towered above   
me and I needed to lean my head back to look at   
him. I could see he was out to win this one as well.   
A shiver danced across my skin as I got the   
unmistakable impression that I was playing with   
fire.   
  
"So," he continued huskily, "what, exactly, does   
this live show entail?"  
  
"What difference does it make? You'll never find   
tickets by now, and like I said, you've been way too   
naughty to find them in your stocking. Too bad you   
aren't a good little boy, huh?"  
  
He continued to hold up that sexy aura of   
impregnability, and despite my efforts I seemed to   
be losing my cool.   
  
"What if I showed you just how _good_ I can be?"   
he suggestively breathed.  
  
I couldn't believe that I was actually having this   
conversation! Time to tactfully change the subject,   
I resolved. My policy, from now on, with him, was   
to get as far away from any romantic/sexual subjects   
as soon as possible - it just seemed to bring about   
too many embarrassing situations.   
  
"You? Good?" I stuttered out, now far less cocky   
than before - probably something to do with his   
proximity - and searching for a reason to get out of   
this. He merely smirked and drooped his head   
lower to mine for a moment.   
  
And then, I heard a growl, and unfortunately it   
wasn't my stomach, although it wasn't my father   
either (which could have proven quite dangerous.)  
Luna must have woken up.  
  
Darien paused, his eyes clouding over in slight   
confusion. When nothing happened, he continued   
to move in, while I froze in fear.  
  
"Gah!" he exclaimed while he hopped backwards   
from the ensuing attack. You can't say she didn't   
warn him, I thought silently.  
  
He swung around 180 degrees to face his attacker. I   
chuckled when I spied my cat hanging by her claws   
on his back. He began reaching in the inside of his   
jacket for something.  
  
"Calm down, Darien, and hold still. It's just Luna."   
I grabbed her off of him and gave her a quick   
disapproving glance before he once again faced me.   
I cradled Luna to my chest, and couldn't help   
teasing him, "See, if you had been good she   
wouldn't have attacked you." He glared at both of   
us, and seemed to take a special interest in the   
design on Luna's forehead. Had he seen her before   
with Sailor Moon? Anyone who figured out my   
alter identity could unknowingly endanger both me   
and themselves.  
  
I could see the wheels turning in his mind, and I   
feared what conclusions he might come up with   
from the behavior of my furry companion - after all,   
a normal cat would never have done something like   
attack him for apparently no good reason. So, to   
throw him off the scent, I attacked him with my   
own suspicious/irrational thoughts.  
  
"What's in your jacket?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were reaching in your jacket, after Luna, err,   
attacked you."  
  
"No I wasn't," he denied almost too quickly. My   
eyes narrowed. I stored the info in the back of my   
mind, and asked something which I should have   
asked when I answered the door.  
  
"Why are you here, any way?"   
  
He seemed to adjust quickly, and turned to the   
nearby couch and picked up something. Gesturing   
to the scarf in his hands, he told me, "You left this   
in my apartment yesterday. I figured that since it   
snowed, you'd be needing it."  
  
"Oh," I nodded. How thoughtful of him - Andrew   
probably put him up to it. I reached over and took it   
from him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he shrugged, "and also, I thought   
that maybe we should talk about last night," he   
added tentatively.  
  
My eyes stayed glued to his, waiting for him to   
continue, because I sure as hell wasn't going to. He   
sensed this, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."   
  
He was apologizing - something I've never heard   
him do before. Again, I had to wonder if Andrew   
had put him up to this - maybe Darien didn't care at   
all - it wasn't like his face was giving any clues.   
  
Whether he knew it or not, Darien had the capacity   
to hurt me tremendously. Every day we'd bump   
into each other, and a playful fight would ensue -   
that much I liked, but some how, at the end of it,   
the little exercise in wit would turn into hurtful   
declarations that dug into open wounds. It was hard   
to tell if those words were said in jest or contempt,   
but it seemed to hurt me all the same. His rejection   
would be a hundred times worse, I knew, so I   
wasn't about to give away my feelings so openly.  
  
Keeping this in mind, I chose my words carefully.  
  
"It's fine, Darien. Last night I was just, shocked, I   
guess - that's why I left so early. Don't worry - I   
know the kiss didn't mean anything, and it was,   
after all, just a dare. No hard feelings, really." He   
didn't seem convinced, so I continued lightly,   
"Anyway, I should be grateful, right? When I   
finally kiss the guy that I really like, he'll have to   
thank you for the lessons!"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Which guy is that?" he   
growled out.  
  
I blushed. I had been, of course, speaking about   
Tuxedo Mask, but I wasn't about to say that one out   
loud. I could just picture him laughing at me being   
in love with a super hero, and it wasn't like I could   
tell him about my alter ego.   
  
"No one you know, I'm sure," I told him sincerely.   
I felt a lot better now that we were back to normal,   
and last night's bout of sucking face was behind us.  
  
After a bit of silence, he small talked, "So, what are   
you doing today?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I'd go to the Crown." I looked up at   
him, and after a pause, I asked tentatively, "You   
wanna come?"  
  
He gave me a quick smile. "Actually, I have to   
work today." He checked his watch. "I'm on in   
twenty minutes." I nodded, understanding - he had   
to go.   
  
After another pause, he moved toward the door and   
I followed. As I opened it for him, and he began to   
move past me, I grabbed his arm. Startled, he   
looked at me.   
  
"Darien? Umm, since the live show is sold out and   
everything, I wondered if you wanted anything in   
particular for Christmas." He looked at me   
questioningly. He shook his head. "So," I   
continued, "do you need any help on deciding what   
you're going to get me?" I gave him my `I'm a   
sweet little girl' smile to help out my point.  
  
After all, I still wanted to be able to go to the   
arcade, and no matter how much Darien sucked last   
night ::cough:: ::cough:: - I meant that in a negative   
way, really - I still was a girl on a mission. Besides   
- part of Christmas is giving, right? And I wanted   
presents.   
  
Darien, as usual, answered suavely.   
  
"Wha?" he asked, dumbfounded and I couldn't   
help, but grin.  
  
I gestured with my arms as I replied, "Duh, genius!   
It's Christmas. I expect a present, you know." And   
here comes the kicker. I needed to get Darien to go   
to Andrew's party so, with this quest always   
hovering in the back of my head, I quickly added, "I   
was thinking that we could exchange gifts at   
Andrew's party," before nonchalantly turning away   
and held my breath for his response.  
  
Luckily he was still stuck on the first part. "Look,   
nothing personal, but I've never really done the   
whole gift giving Christmas thing."  
  
"Well, here's a reason to try something new!" I   
exclaimed cheerfully, breath let out and facing him   
again. Back on my power trip, I smiled slyly, and   
added, "Oh well - think about." I winked before   
nudging him out the door and closing it in his still   
stunned face.   
  
I realized at that moment that I was in a cheerful   
mood - as much as Darien could infuriate me to no   
end, there was nothing like having an argument, and   
::coughs once more:: making him squirm.  
  
I just had to remember to tease mercilessly, and to   
make no more damn innuendoes.  
  
I peeked out the window as he walked away to his   
car. Strides purposeful, head up, he seemed almost   
cheerful. I backed away and flounced on the couch,   
a smile splashed across my face. Maybe this   
mission wouldn't be so horrible after all. I did get   
to see Darien apologize to me - even if it meant that   
he had to trounce on my heart before he did it.   
  
I got up to finish getting ready to get to the Crown.   
  
The rest of the day went by pretty much mundanely.   
At the Crown, I met the girls, and besides the usual,   
we discussed a few ideas to help me with the whole   
Darien issue.  
  
The next day at school I fell asleep in class, as   
usual. Unfortunately, Ms. H was in a particularly   
bad mood, and I got an extra long detention - she   
must have had a bad weekend. After getting out I   
went directly to the arcade, because, after all, I only   
had the rest of the week to get Darien to go to that   
party. I was deeply afraid of failing this little   
mission that Andrew cooked up, and I certainly   
didn't want to have to do something else if I failed   
to make it up to him.  
  
But when I got there, Darien's familiar form wasn't   
hovering over a steaming cup of coffee, or chatting   
with the brilliantly smiling Andrew (aka cutie in an   
apron,) or even at the claw game trying to pick up a   
Tuxedo Mask doll.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" I called out in greeting. "Where's   
our favorite victim?"   
  
He flashed me a grin. "Just missed him, I'm   
afraid." An unfamiliar feeling of disappointment   
washed over me.  
  
"Oh." I tried desperately to sound nonchalant.   
Seeing Andrew raise an eyebrow - it reminded me   
of Darien - jeesh I'm getting obsessed, aren't I? - I   
realized that normally I would be doing song and   
dance about that little fact, so I amended, "That's   
great! One day less of staring at nitwit's ugly mug   
for me!"  
  
Andrew, who normally would chastise me for   
saying something like that about his best friend,   
could see that I was kidding. So, instead, he asked   
me, "And now, when you say mug, do you mean his   
face, or his coffee cup? Because I have his cup   
right here.." He reached behind the counter and   
produced coffee mug with super cute deformed   
Tuxedo Masks and Sailor Moons decorating it.  
  
I gave him a smile. "How about a hot chocolate?" I   
asked, changing the subject. He nodded, and to my   
surprise, went about pouring the drink into Darien's   
mug - usually he reserved it only for that boy. I   
wondered if Andrew was teasing me, and found that   
I didn't mind if he was.  
  
When I went home that night, I was determined to   
finish my homework and everything early. That   
way, I hoped I'd get to bed early, and as long as no   
negaverse action occurred, I'd get a good night's   
sleep - and then hopefully I wouldn't be late to   
school the next day or fall asleep in class, which   
meant no detention! Or so I hoped.  
  
Well, everything went pretty well, considering. I   
went to bed early, as planned, didn't have any   
subversive evil creatures to deal with, but I also   
woke up late, as usual.   
  
"Ahh! Why didn't somebody wake me up!" I   
moaned as I ran about the house, getting ready for   
school. Out the door with a piece of toast jammed   
into my mouth I ran, with a gray cat bounding after   
me, holding my lunch in her jaws, each of us   
muttering our own choice words around our   
respective mouthfuls.   
  
I heard a particular nasty one come from the pint   
size beside me, and I turned to scold her when -   
"Ooof!" - I hit Darien. Both sprawled on our   
backsides and facing each other - and I was happy.   
Usually I'd be fuming.  
  
I gave him a grin through the mouthful of toast, and   
he merely laughed and remarked, "That's a good   
look for you."  
  
I removed the remaining piece from hanging out of   
my mouth and replied somewhat gravely, "Well, it   
is the breakfast of champions," while nodding my   
head.  
  
"Oh, is it?" he mocked.  
  
"You see me eating it, don't you? So it must be." I   
shrugged. By this time he had picked himself off   
the ground, and was now hovering over me, offering   
a hand to help me up. I accepted it, and once I was   
on my own feet he reached down and picked up my   
school bag for me, which was when I remembered.  
  
"School! Oh, no! Now I'm really gonna be late!   
Miss H. is gonna kill me!" I grabbed my stuff from   
him and Luna, and raced down the street, flinging a   
weak goodbye to the wind, hoping he'd hear it.  
  
Although I was late, the sleep did me good -   
because I didn't fall asleep in class, not even once.   
Because of that, Miss H. let me out of detention   
after only a few minutes.   
  
When completely bundled and looking like a big   
fluffy pink marshmallow, I left the school building,   
only to find Luna waiting outside for me. We set   
off, our footsteps crunching in fresh snow, and   
bright blustery winds blasting at my cheeks -   
practically the only thing of me not covered - and   
her entire body. I picked her up and cradled her to   
my chest, trying to protect her from the wind more.   
A smile lit up my face, and I convinced myself that   
it was the lack of detention that did the trick, but I   
couldn't help acknowledging the fact that Darien   
probably had something to do with my state of mind   
as well.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?"   
  
"What do you think of Darien?"  
  
"You know Serena, if you were half as interested in   
Scout business as you were in boys, we would have   
defeated the Negaverse by now!"  
  
"Do you always have to bring that up? You know I   
try!"  
  
"You need to try harder. Being a better scout is the   
best thing for you, its the best thing for the rest of   
the scouts, and its the best thing for all those out   
there that you protect. You are their only hope,   
Serena! During the last attack you spaced out more   
than once - and because of it you nearly got yourself   
killed!"  
  
"But Tuxedo Mask saved me! He-"  
  
"He may not always be there, Serena," she cut me   
off, sternly. "He's not one of us - we don't know   
where his loyalty lies. You can't count on him."   
  
I shook my head resolutely. "Why would he save   
my life time and again if he didn't care for me? He   
must!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! You save stranger's lives   
everyday, time and again, can you really care for all   
of them?"  
  
"But, Luna. I do care for them. I care for each and   
every one of them."   
  
Luna looked up at me with sympathy in her eyes. "I   
know you do, Serena. That doesn't mean that   
Tuxedo Mask feels the same way. I'm sorry - I   
know how you feel about him, but you can't trust   
him. Not until we know more about him."  
  
I averted my eyes and bit my lip, before nodding   
slightly. I understood where she was coming from -   
but my heart told me differently.   
  
By chance, my eyes alighted on movement across   
the street in the park. I had a clear view of the lake   
across the field, and there, shimmering in the   
afternoon sun and hovering above the waters, was   
something that should never have been.  
  
It was as if a holiday ice sculpture had come alive -   
a twisted, beautiful ice angel.  
  
It was a translucent ice blue in color, with hair of   
icicles flapping in the howling wind, and solid   
white frozen wings beating against it.  
  
It raised a hand, palm out, and a blast of freezing   
rain poured out, hitting a young couple that had   
been trying to run away. Glazed over in ice, the   
couple seemed to become ice sculptures themselves,   
holding each other in mortal fright. The ice around   
them seemed to pulsated and contract - and I   
realized it must be sucking their energy dry.  
  
The ice angel chose that moment to look up - and   
right into my eyes. Even from here I could see the   
look of calm pride in her face. The steady stare was   
unapologetic for what she had just done, and a hint   
of a smile floated about her eyes.  
  
Coldness seized my heart, and as the blood pounded   
in my veins, I wished furiously that this pain had   
never happened - that I would never have to fight   
and hurt and destroy. But I knew if I did nothing   
that those people would die.  
  
With new resolve I quickly bounded across the   
street, and dove over a waist high hedge, and   
landing in a roll. My scarf got caught on the plant,   
however, and as I rolled it unwound and trailed off.   
Leaving it behind, my focus tuned to finding a safe   
area to transform, I skirted some trees and noticed   
that the monster's attention was diverted to some   
other nearby humans, before placing Luna on the   
ground and shouting out for my transformation.  
  
Tossing my communicator to the feline, I called   
over my shoulder as I began to run toward the   
vicious ice angel, "Call the others. It looks like   
we'll need them."  



End file.
